Naruto legands: Red Lotus Reborn Redux
by Maquiblackvulcan
Summary: After learning the truth, Naruto realizes who he exactly is. Now will he fall into darkness or will he be saved? NarutoXHinata Dark Naruto. Adopted and continued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Heartbreak

"Wow old man, you mean I can have one?" A six-year-old Uzumaki asked one Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage. Hiruzen smiled and said, "Of coarse Naruto-kun, it is your birthday present." Naruto's birthday, October 10th had arrived and on it Hiruzen gave Naruto one present. This time he decided Naruto should get a head start on his ninja career and had allowed him to keep one book from his library. "I hope some super cool jutsus are here, then I will become the coolest hokage ever!" Naruto exclaims while starting to search through the various scrolls and books. "Minato, you would be proud of your son." Hiruzen thought happily before going back to his desk to do battle with the immortal enemy…paperwork.

"Hmmm… sealing…chakra control…. summoning…BORRING!" Naruto thought browsing the different documents before looking at a big book named, "Alchemy by, Solf J. Kimblee" Naruto skimmed a couple pages of the book and after the words "Beautiful explosion…" was read he was instantly hooked on the book. "Hey old man I found one I like!" Naruto shouted running to Hiruzen. He looked from his paperwork spotting the book's title, and most importantly its author. Hiruzen frowned; he heard stories about Kimblee through various history scrolls and he frightened him. "Naruto-kun, are you sure you want this book?" Hiruzen asked, hoping his tone would deter his adopted grandson from getting the book. Unfortunately Naruto did not notice and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah old man! I am going home to read it right now!" Naruto said running out of the tower. Hiruzen sighed and light his pipe before smoking it thinking, "Hopefully Naruto-kun will be able to redeem the Red Lotus Alchemist's name if he does master what is in the book."

Naruto hugged the book tightly to the book on his way to his apartment. He did not want a mob to catch him and destroy his gift. Naruto hid the book under his shirt as he entered his apartment, looking side to side to make sure the coast was clear. When he saw nobody was there he sat down and opened the book. It was filled with pages of words and diagrams. Naruto frowned thinking, "Aw man words? I hate reading!" Naruto sighed before reading the book. After a few pages Naruto started to turn white, Kimblee's rants about destruction and how human life was pointless clashed with Naruto's ideals of peace and how human life was sacred. What scared Naruto more was that he was starting to agree with Kimblee! "No, what type of hokage would do all that this…this maniac would do?" Naruto thought in panic flipping through the pages only to get more of Kimblee's ideals until at the end of the book it showed two circles with upside triangles having various words on the circles. They were on top of two drawings of hands, which was most likely where they went. In the upside triangle that went on the right hand there was a small circle in it with a dot in said circle. On the other triangle on the left hand there was a drawing that looked like a crescent moon facing to the right. Naruto read how they were transmutation circles, which provided Kimblee the ability to use alchemy to change a material's structure to sulfur, causing the explosions. "At least the maniac made something that can help me become hokage." Naruto thought continuing to read the book despite it having Kimblee's thoughts in them.

While Naruto was reading he heard a small knock on the door. Naruto lifted the floorboards to reveal his secret hiding place that kept his precious few possessions safe from the mob's raids of his home. Naruto placed the book there before placing the floorboards back. Naruto then rushed to the door and looked through the peephole to see a Hyuuga his age with indigo hair place a box with a bow at his door. Naruto opened the door and asked, "Hey what are you doing?' The girl eeped before blushing and stuttered, "Well, I heard it was your birthday and I…uh…" Naruto grinned and said, "Thanks, I can not tell you what this means to me. "By the way what is your name?" The girl looked down and said, "Hyuuga Hinata." "Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto Hinata-chan. And I am going to be the next hokage!" Hinata blushed and said, "It is good to meet you Naruto-kun." "Well I hope we will meet each other again Hinata-chan." Naruto said clutching Hinata's gift and closing the door. Hinata smiled and walked out of the apartment building. Naruto slowly opened the gift, for all he knows Hinata's parents rigged the gift when she was not looking for it to kill him. Naruto sighed in relief when nothing happened and saw a small frog-wallet that looked cute in a girl's eyes and stupid in guy's. Naruto grinned at his new gift before hugging it and saying, "I will call you Gama-chan." Naruto then put his new gift in his pocket before getting Kimblee's book back and continued to read.

Flash-forward six years later:

Naruto looked down at his hands while swinging on the swing at the academy watching his graduating classmates. Naruto sighed remembering how he asked Hiruzen to tattoo the transmutation circles on his hands, which he did but told him not to use them until he became a genin and placed a genjutsu on them. But since he failed he could now never use them and show his alchemy to the village. Naruto looked at Hinata who was looking at him sadly. The two had become close friends for a while and Naruto had a crush on her but had to keep it a secret to keep her safe from the people who hated him. Naruto looked down from his secret crush and could not help but think back on all the things he read Kimblee think about. He shook his head dismissing these thoughts thinking, "I will never admit that maniac is right, NEVER!" Naruto thought disgusted with himself thinking anything remotely like Kimblee. He then spotted Mizuki heading towards him.

Time-skip (After Sacred Scroll Event:

Hiruzen sighed, Naruto was able to secure the scroll and defeat the rouge Chunin Mizuki. Hiruzen was about to sign Naruto's genin registration forms when his door got kicked in. Behind the doors was a tear stained Naruto who shouted, "Why did you not tell me about the Kyuubi and how the yondaime was my father?" Hiruzen rubbed his temples and said, "Your father requested that you would not find out until you turn Chunin." "I do not care! The bastard ruined my life! I hope he burns in hell!" Naruto shouted and slammed his palms on the Hokage's desk. "Naruto started to cry and asked, "What about my mother and siblings?" Hiruzen looked down and did not answer. "So she hates me because of the fox? And she probably made my brother and sibling train to kill me. Fine, I am going back home to rethink my life." Naruto stated while heading out the Hokage's tower.

Naruto then bumped into a woman and said, "Get out of my way." Without looking up he continued his path home. He did not notice the woman had flowing red hair that scowled at him. "Kaa-san, is that him?" A twelve-year-old girl with red hair asked. "Yes Natsumi, that is the demon. Now get Arashi and tell him to hand us the scrolls from Tou-san's home so we can find a way to the kill the demon." A boy with red spiky hair ran up to her and gave her a scroll that read "Dead Demon Seal." And thought, "Soon Minato-koi and Naruto-kun, you will rest in peace." Kushina muttered and opened the scroll. After a few lines her eyes widened and she muttered, "No, it can't be true." She then read more and started to cry. "Does this mean, I abandoned my child?" Kushina thought before reading more and just broke down in a sobbing mess. "Sochi…Sochi please forgive me…" Kushina sobbed out when the twins rushed to her side and Arashi asked, "Kaa-san, what's wrong?" Kushina shakily pointed her finger to the scroll. Arashi and Natsumi started to read the scroll and their eyes widened and they thought, "Kami, what have we done?" Kushina got back up from her crying episode and said, "Lets go find your brother, and I pray to Kami that he will forgive us." The twins nodded and followed their mother to find Naruto.

Naruto kicked the door open and ran to his bed to cry. Naruto never felt so low in his life, he just wanted to go in a hole and cry. Naruto then felt a huge amount of anger and thought, "Screw what the old man said." And then shouted, "KAI!" The transmutation circles once again appeared on his hands. After this he shouted, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" and made various items in his house explode. After a few minutes of this Naruto started to calm down and thought, "Man, I feel better. That felt good." "Of coarse it felt good." Naruto's eyes widened and he turned around. He saw someone that looked like him only he/it was wearing a completely white suit with a white hat and shoes. The thing that looked like him had completely black eyes and a grin that screamed madness. "W-who are you?" Naruto asked and the thing that looked like him flew his arms and happily and said, "I am what you call your inner self. What you always wanted to become, wanted to think, wanted to say, and wanted to do given form. Only you were to scared to actually do anything." Naruto's eyes widened; his so-called inner self was dressed just like Kimblee! "Yeah right! There is no way I ever wanted to become anything remotely like Kimblee!" His inner self's grin widened which unnerved Naruto and asked, "Oh? Then why, pray tell did you make the old man tattoo his transmutation circles on you? As a matter of fact why did you study his book? Or why did you not return the book to the old man when you read those first few paragraphs?" Naruto looked down crying and said, "N-no I don't want to become anything like him…" "Admit it. You look up to Kimblee." His inner self stated when Naruto just broke down crying and said, "Yes fine! I admit it! Those explosions I made were beautiful! I enjoy seeing others cry in anguish! And by Kami…I-I just don't see a point in human life anymore!" "Then what about that Hyuuga girl?" Naruto's eyes widened and he shouted, "Keep Hinata-chan out of this! She is the only life I give a damn about!" His inner self grinned and said, "We can become one. Become a powerful as Kimblee and make everyone who crosses our path pay." "Fine, lets do it." Naruto said with no emotion in his voice. He then stuck out his hand and shook it with his inner self and in a bright flash of light, only one stood. Naruto opened his eyes, but they were no longer a happy blue, now they were a dark blue that screamed danger. "HeheheHAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAA! I feel awesome!" Naruto laughed before he heard a knock on the door.

Kushina was in front of Natsumi and Arashi looking down. How would Naruto react once he saw them? Would he hate her or forgive her? "Would not blame him if he did" Kushina though sadly. Natsumi turned to Arashi and said, "Brother, you think nii-san will forgive us?" Arashi sighed and said, "I do not know Imouto-chan, but we will try to be a family again…" Arashi was interrupted when the door blew up but they were able to dodge in time. When the smoke cleared they saw a blonde haired twelve-year-old in an orange jump suit with whisker marks and dried up tearstains on his face. Naruto turned to them and frowned saying, "What is it that you want?" Arashi swallowed the lump in his throat and was about to say something when he heard his mother say, "Sochi…We-we want to talk with you." Naruto turned to Kushina and smiled which got her hopes up and she thought, "Thank Kami, he wants to hear me out." That thought was thrown out the window when Naruto crouched down and placed his hands on the floor. Which got her confused until blue lightning shot out from his hands and the floor started to combust like there was a bomb under it! Kushina dodged the explosion. "Aah, that one was beautiful. I so wanted to meet you Kaa-san. You know how many nights of no food and shelter I thought, "Where are my parents? Why did they not love me enough to keep me? Now I know, my father decided to play survival of the fittest with me and the village and my own mother took my siblings to train them for years to kill me." Naruto raised his hands, showing his transmutation circles to Kushina and said, "Now my greatest piece of art will be my own mother and siblings." Naruto started to move toward the frightened Namikazes with Kushina pleading, "please sochi I am your Kaa-san…"

Naruto was about ten feet away from them when Hiruzen appeared with several Anbu and said, "Naruto, enough." Naruto looked at him for a couple of minutes before he backed off. Hiruzen was shocked at the sheer destruction he was walking in and thought, "Kami, did Naruto-kun snap?" Hiruzen then looked at the Namikaze family and frowned before asking, "Kushina, what brings you back to the village?" Kushina then started to shake before stuttering, "I…I…" "She came with the others to finally finish the job. Isn't that right?" Naruto stated. Kushina and the twins just broke down and Naruto snorted before turning to Hiruzen saying, "Now that they are here, there is no need to keep my surnames. I renounce my Namikaze and Uzumaki names and am starting my own clan. You can call me… Solf Naruto." Naruto then handed Hiruzen his headband and said, "Since I am the first alchemist in Konoha my headband will now be a pocket watch with the leaf symbol on it." Hiruzen sighed and said, "Alright Naruto-kun, just know team placements will be in a week." Naruto then gave everybody a gentleman's bow before leaving to get a few things. After all there would not be a Red Lotus Alchemist without his suit.

Danzo nodded to his ROOT Anbu agent who reported to him what happened. "Very well rat, you may now go." The rat masked Anbu shinshunined away without a word leaving Danzo to look at Hiruzen's team placements. "Hmm. Solf Naruto and Nara Shikamaru would make a good demolitions squad but they need a new teammate and someone needs to fill in team seven and ten's slots…" Danzo then signaled a Root Anbu to appear and said, "Bring me Saia, Sai, and Ryu." The Anbu nodded and disappeared before three pale children appeared, two boys and one girl. "I am assigning you to a new mission, Saia your mission is to be on team eleven which is under my leadership to observe one Solf Naruto. Sai you are assigned to team seven to protect Uchiha Sasuke. Ryu you are assigned to be a member of team ten, do not do more than you need to but help them when needed. Is that understood?" "Hai Danzo-sama." The ROOT children said automatically replied and left the room. Danzo then stared at the file of Uzumaki Naruto now Solf Naruto and thought, "Now with you power alchemist, we will destroy all threats of Konoha." Danzo then looked to a stone on the corner of the desk that radiated an eerie red glow. "Oh yes, Konoha shall be great again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Enter the Red Lotus!

Chapter 2- Enter Red Lotus

Naruto walked to the clothing store with no worry in the world. After all if anyone tried to stop him he would kill them and just move on without a worry in the world. He looked at a suit store whose owner never really treated him badly and walked in. The owner at the counter looked at him and smiled. "Hello Naruto, what can I do for you today?" The owner asked while Naruto smiled and said, "I wish to have a suit." "Well we have them here, but what do you want it for? You going on a date or something?" The owner asked while Naruto chuckled and responded, "No, I do not have a date unfortunately. It is simply for my profession." The owner raised an eyebrow and said, "But I thought you wanted to be a ninja, what happened?" Naruto then said, "I am being a ninja, just a different sort." The owner just sighed and asked, "You looking for anything specific?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, I wish to have a white suit, white shoes, white hat, white overcoat, and a red tie." The owner nodded and disappeared behind the counter for a bit before coming out with everything Naruto asked for. Naruto then took the clothes and went to the changing room to try them on. After a few minutes Naruto was fully dressed and straightening out his outfit. (Think Kimblee's usual outfit/suit) "A perfect fit." Naruto mused and looked in the mirror for a few more minutes before chuckling, "I really do look like Kimblee." Naruto then got out of the changing room and paid the owner at the counter before thanking him and leaving.

Kushina looked miserably at Naruto's former apartment. After Naruto left Hiruzen chewed her out for being stupid. He let her once again become a ninja of Konoha once again and her children also became genin of Konoha and were to be assigned to a squad le by her. When she asked for Naruto to be put on her squad Hiruzen simply slapped her and asked, "What makes you think that after all these years of you training Natsumi and Arashi to kill Naruto that I would let you anywhere near him?" Kushina's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her shoulder. Kushina looked down at Natsumi who asked, "Kaa-san, how are we going to get Nii-san back to our family?" Kushina sighed and said, "Natsumi-chan, we need to give Naruto-kun time so he can calm down. When team placements come we will talk to him." Arashi then spoke up and asked, "Then we can be family again?" Kushina smiled and said, "That is right Arashi-kun."

Naruto was humming a tune while walking to his favorite ramen stand. After he left the suit store he drew several seals on his suit in invisible ink. There were seals on his sleeves that were to release kunai and shurriken and there were seals in his vest pockets that were to release water, food, pills, and such. He also placed several seals on his outfit that were to keep the suit clean, keep him cool or keep him warm when the situation requires it, keep the suit from burning or getting wet, and also a seal to keep his hat on unless he takes it off. Naruto was very well versed in seals since he had to study them to make sure he was doing the transmutation seals right before he got his current and permanent ones. Naruto then lifted the covers of the ramen shop and spotted a young girl working there. "Hello Ayame-chan." Naruto greeted to make his presence known. Ayame quickly turned around and said, "Hello Naruto-kun! My, you look handsome." Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you, I just wanted to try something else other than my usual attire." Ayame's eyes widened and thought, "He sounds a lot more calm now. I wonder what happened?" Ayame then banished these thought from his head and asked, "How many bowls of ramen do you want today Naruto-kun?" "Just one miso ramen Ayame-chan." Naruto answered while Ayame stammered in disbelief, "A-are you sure Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and Ayame went to work still in disbelief.

Meanwhile in Hell:

The devil was at work punishing damned souls and whatnot when suddenly hell surprisingly went cold and about five feet of snow fell on hell. The devil looked around in disbelief and shouted, "Holy shit! Naruto is actually eating only one bowl of ramen!"

Back Up Top:

Three people were currently plotting to kill our favorite and recently psychotic blonde. One had brown hair and purple Inuzuka marks on her cheeks; her name was Inuzuka Rin. There was one with purple hair with an Anbu cat mask over her face; this was Uzuki Yugao. Another also had purple hair but was wearing a brown trench coat and a fishnet shirt; she was Mitriash Anko. "Is the poison inside the demon's food?" Rin asked looking at her two partners. "Yeah, the demon lover does not even know that I put it in." Anko said holding up an empty vial. Yugao nodded and said, "Good, after the demon is dead I will accuse her of killing the demon and throw her in prison. Soon our sensei's son will be avenged." The three nodded and started to watch Naruto eat his poisoned ramen.

Naruto thanked Ayame as he stared at the steaming bowl of ramen. He was about to eat it when a strange but familiar scent came to his nose. Naruto then focused on three chakra signatures and thought, "I see, so they thought they could poison me." Naruto then put down his chopsticks an asked, "Ayame-chan I am sorry but you forgot the fishcakes, could you please get them?" Ayame then stood still for a second and thought, "That is the signal Naruto-kun gave me and Tou-san incase someone poisoned his food!" Ayame then put on a fake smile and said, "Sure Naruto-kun, I will get the fishcakes." Ayame then disappeared from view and ran towards the Hokage's tower. Naruto then transmuted the bowl to a two second time bomb and quickly threw it at the three culprits behind him.

The three watched in shock as Naruto threw his ramen bowl at them, they were in even more shock as the bowl blew up in an explosion sending boiling flavored water and sharp clay pieces everywhere. They screamed as the boiling water landed on their skin and the clay pieces dug into their bodies. Naruto appeared in front of them tipping his hat and said, "You know pretty ladies such as you should not be poisoning people's food." "What the hell did you do demon?" Rin grunted in pain as Naruto gave them a psychotic smile and said, "I transmuted my poisoned ramen into a bomb and threw it at you." "Kami damn you demon!" Anko screeched pulling out a clay piece from her stomach. Naruto frowned and asked, "Kami damn me? If I am a demon like you keep suggesting shouldn't have Kami killed me already?" Naruto then starched out his hands and looked at the heavens saying, "But yet I am still here. So tell me, where is Kami to slay your demon right now?" The women's spines shivered as Naruto said, "If Kami does nothing for it's people, then there is no Kami. Kami must then be something man created to sleep soundly at cold nights."

Hiruzen then appeared with Gekko Hayate by him glaring at Yugao. "Yugao, what the hell are you doing?" Hayate asked surprisingly not coughing. Yugao sputtered, "H-hayate-kun! W-we were just…" Hayate throwing a ring that came from his finger on the ground and then crushing it with a chakra-laced stomp silenced Yugao. "I thought you were different Yugao. You want to know why I stayed with you as long as I did? I loved a woman that finally did not hate Naruto. I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong. Our marriage is off you blind bitch." Hayate said and left a crying Yugao. Hiruzen saw enough and shouted, "Anbu! Take these three to Ibiki!" The Anbu then grabbed the three women and then shinshunined out of there.

Hiruzen then turned to Naruto and said, "You know I could have handled them Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and asked, "What fun is there when everybody else solves your own problems?" Hiruzen sighed and tossed something at Naruto. Naruto catches it and then inspected the object and saw it was a silver pocket watch with the Konoha symbol on the top and the Kanji's for red lotus on the back. "There is your identification for being a Konoha alchemist. You are counted as an extension of the shinobi force so you will get the same perks as regular ninja. Now if you will follow me, we will take your identification photo." Hiruzen stated and motioned Naruto to follow him. Naruto nodded and started to walk towards the Hokage's tower.

Hiruzen inspected Naruto's identification photo. It was simply Naruto in his new attire smiling at the camera with his transmutation tattoos on his palms showing. "I must say Naruto-kun, this is a very impressive photo." Hiruzen said to Naruto. "I know, I would have simply painted my face with makeup to make a statement if I had not found out the truth." Hiruzen nodded silently glad Naruto did not gone with his original plan. "I have come to defeat you old man!" A voice shouted. The two looked at the origin of the voice and saw a small boy wearing an oversized scarf with a kunai. The boy then started to run at Hiruzen until he tripped on his own scarf. "Owwie! Hey you in the white suit! You tripped me didn't you?" The boy asked pointing his hand accusingly at Naruto. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and said, "I am here tern fee away from you. How could I have tripped you?" "Hey don't talk to me like that! I am the third's grandson Sarutobi Konohamaru!" Konohamaru shouted while Hiruzen groaned, "Why me?" Naruto then started to walk to him and a man with black glasses and attire appeared shouting, "Do not dare touch the honorable grandson!" Naruto then poked the boy hard on the forehead making Konohamaru trip and fall on his butt. "Name and status mean nothing to me." Naruto said and lifted his hat waving it behind him while walking away. "Have a good day Hokage-sama." Konohamaru stared at Naruto with wonder and said, "He is so cool."

Naruto was heading towards the academy for team placements trying to ignore a poorly made disguise wearing Konohamaru following him. Naruto sighed and finally asked, "Why are you following me Konohamaru?" Konohamaru lifted his disguise and said, "You saw threw my disguise. You really are powerful." He then walked to Naruto and asked, "Please teach me boss!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Train you? Don't you have a teacher?" Konohamaru nodded with a scowl and said, "Ebisu-sensei is okay but he goes easy on me because I am the Hokage's grandson. I want to become Hokage so everyone will see me as Konohamaru, not my grandfather!" Naruto looked at Konohamaru for a few minutes before smiling and said, "Alright, I will teach you something." Konohamaru then jumped for joy and said, "Awesome boss! So what super cool jutsu are you going to teach me?" Naruto then released a seal on his overcoat pocket and produced stapled papers in book form. Naruto then tossed the papers at Konohamaru who caught them, but with some difficulty. "What does papers have to do with jutsu boss?" Konohamaru asked while Naruto chuckled and showed him his transmutation circles. "Those papers have my notes on flame alchemy. Alchemy is an impressive technique that only I currently have. These transmutation circles allow me to produce my beautiful art, so observe." Naruto then grabbed a rock off the ground and tossed it into the air. The rock then exploded in a large blast and the remains then fell on the ground. "That is only my specialty of alchemy which allows me to transmute anything to contain sulfur so it can explode. The type of alchemy I gave you will have you manipulate oxygen in the air so you can produce flames. But alchemy requires you to study so it is a good idea to start reading." Naruto stated while Konohamaru shouted, "Not a problem boss! Just you wait, I will be making flames in no time!" Konohamaru then was nose deep in Naruto's notes while Naruto returned to his path to the academy.

It was time to introduce the real Naruto to the world!

To Be Continued…

Please Review…


	3. Chapter 3 - Teams and a Date

**YO! maqui here bringing you another lovely chapter, have fun!**

**Chapter 3- Teams And Date**

Hiruzen rubbed his temples. The council was recently in session and things were going the usual. One half of them wanted Naruto executed while the other half wanted him as a weapon. Now there were more supporters for turning him into a weapon after receiving the news about Naruto's alchemy. "I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut in front of these fools." Hiruzen thought while staring at his rival Danzo. "Surely we can reach a compromise Danzo-san." Hiruzen asked hoping to persuade Danzo to change his mind. Danzo shook his head and said, "You are out voted on this matter Hiruzen-san. Solf Naruto and Nara Shikamaru are now under my guidance as their sensei." Homura nodded his head and said, "Hiruzen-san please. I don't like this as much as you do but Naruto is extremely unstable and could be dangerous unless we control him." Kohura snorted and said, "I don't see what the fuss is about. We should kill the demon brat, not make him a weapon." Hiruzen, Danzo, and Homura glared at Kohura for the comment. "Kohura-san, the problem is that Naruto holds the strongest of the tailed beasts and practices the most dangerous of all forms of alchemy. He is already unstable so if we try to kill him he could simply turn this village into a smoking crater." Danzo stated while the rest of the council's faces drained of all color.

"Enough. This meeting is now adjourned." Hiruzen stated showing his authority. All the council members then left with the exception of Hiruzen, Homura, and Danzo. "Homura why are you supporting them? You are one of Naruto's biggest supporters!" Hiruzen asked while Homura sighed and said, "I know Hiruzen but as much as I hate to admit it Naruto is too dangerous. Kami damn that woman for doing this to him." Hiruzen then looked at Danzo and asked, "You were bluffing weren't you?" Danzo nodded and said, "Partially. I have looked into alchemy and saw that Naruto could not do something like that unless he has an item called the philosophers stone." Hiruzen and Homura sighed a breath of relief at that. "But, as it turns out, I have one in my possession." Danzo said revealing a small red stone giving off an aura of power. Hiruzen and Homura's eyes widened at the sight of the stone. "Now we would not want the stone to go to Naruto's hands, would we Hiruzen-san?" Danzo asked while inwardly smirking at the sight of Hiruzen crumbling at his threat. "…What do you want Danzo?" Hiruzen asked in despair. "All decisions on Naruto to now be decided on me and me alone." Danzo stated. Hiruzen sighed and said with much despair in his voice, "Very well Danzo, you win." Danzo nodded while putting the stone away in his robes and then getting up. "May you rot in hell for this Danzo." Homura said glaring at Danzo. Danzo ignored him and simply left the room. "Naruto-kun, please forgive me." Hiruzen thought letting out silent tears.

**_At The Academy:_**

When Naruto got in the classroom everyone stopped. They looked at the supposed dead last with wonder. His usual outfit was gone, replaced by a non-ninja garb. His face was kind and polite but his body gave off an aura of death and danger. Naruto looked at the academy graduates before smiling and waving. "Good morning everyone." Naruto said in his new calm and cool voice. Kiba was the first to recover and shouted, "What are you doing here dobe? Only graduates are allowed here!" Naruto smiled before reaching into his coat pocket to reveal his silver pocket watch. "I have taken a different test and passed it. As a result Hokage-sama inducted me into the shinobi ranks." Naruto responded. "Yeah right Naruto-baka! I bet the hokage felt bad for you and just gave you that stupid watch so you could feel better!" Sakura screeched. Naruto simply ignored her and walked up to the empty seat by Hinata. He then sat down by her and smiled warmly asking, "And how are you Hinata-chan?" Hinata started to blush thinking, "Oh Kami! Naruto-kun is sitting right by me! That suit he is wearing, it makes him look so handsome! Do not faint! Do not faint!" She then took a deep breath and answered, "I am doing good Naruto-kun. How are you?" Naruto smiled and said, "I am having a better day now that I am with you Hinata-chan." That comment made Hinata's face turn as red as a tomato before she fainted. Naruto simply smiled and put her limp body in a comfortable position on her desk.

"Dobe why are you wearing that? Those are not clothes shinobi wear." Sasuke asked looking at Naruto with curiosity. "We are masters of deception, are we not? Enemies will underestimate me because of my attire." Naruto replied calmly. Sasuke grunted before going back to his scheduled brooding. Naruto once again looked over the class spotting three unfamiliar faces and two, unfortunately, familiar faces. There were three pale children with black hair. Two of them were wearing the same outfit. "Siblings, I suppose." Naruto thought. The third one however set himself apart from the other two by wearing a black muscle shirt and combat pants. "I have never seen these three before. Home taught perhaps?" Naruto wondered. Naruto looked at his two "siblings" Arashi and Natsumi for a bit before ignoring them. "They are not worth my time." Naruto thought before noticing Hinata waking up. "Hello Hinata-chan. Are you alright?" Naruto asked with his face showing worry. Hinata blushed saying, "Yes Naruto-kun. I am sorry I worried you." Naruto smiled before glancing at the door with a bandaged Iruka went in the classroom. "Iruka-sensei, what the hell happened to you?" Kiba asked surprised at the man's injuries. Iruka replied, "I am fine Kiba, just injured on a mission. Anyway I will be assigning your teams. Team One will be Namikaze Natsumi, Namikaze Arashi, and Ami under Namikaze Kushina. Team Two will be…" Naruto listened to the names that followed memorizing their faces. "After all, it is wise to remember your potential comrades or enemies." Naruto thought as Iruka continued. "Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai under Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said as he observed his former students' reactions. Sakura gave a whoop of joy, Sasuke merely grunted, and Sai kept giving a weird fake smile. "Team Eight will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata under Yuhi Kurenai." Kiba cheered about being on Hinata's team, Hinata sulked thinking, "I am not on Naruto-kun's team…" and Shino simply nodded. "Team Nine is still active. Team Ten will be Akamichi Choji, Yamanka Ino, and Ryu under Sarutobi Asuma." Ino groaned for not being on Sasuke's team, Choji kept munching on his bag of chips, and Ryu stayed indifferent. "Weird, I though me, Choji, and Ino were going to be the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Ah well, it is too troublesome to look into." Shikamaru thought. "Team Eleven will be Solf Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Saia under Shimura Danzo. Your designated sensei should be here in a couple of minutes. It might be a good idea to become acquainted with your teammates." Iruka suggested before heading out the door.

Naruto turned to Hinata and asked, "Hinata-chan, would you like to go out with me for dinner later?" Hinata blushed beet red thinking, "He just asked me out! And this is not one of my dreams! Crap, he is looking at me! Answer him!" Hinata quickly said, "_YesNaruto-kun!"_ Before passing out. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Why are you asking her out Naruto? I thought you liked Sakura." Naruto chucked and said, 'No no. I did not truly like her. It was simply part of my act." Shikamaru shrugged while Sakura thought, "Good! Now I do not have to deal with that annoying baka anymore!" Natsumi and Arashi looked at each other before nodding and getting up to head to Naruto. When they got by him Natsumi asked, "Nii-san…" Naruto then looked at them with eyes stating that he truly wanted to kill them. "Yes Natsumi-san?" Naruto asked in a polite tone. Arashi got scared from the look and stammered, "N-naruto, we wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with us later. Naruto looked at them curiously and asked, "Why?" "B-because we are family…" Natsumi stammered while Naruto kept staring at them before chuckling. "We were never family, nor will we ever be. Now please leave…" Naruto then revealed his transmutation tattoos, which scared them. "…Before I continue what I was trying to do that night." Natsumi and Arashi quickly nodded before heading to their seats.

The doors to the room opened to reveal a longhaired red head with a katana on her back and dressed in Anbu gear. Kushina smiled when she saw her son and started to say, "Hi sochi…" She then saw her other two children shaking their heads and giving her a look, telling her that now was not the right time. She then steeled herself and said, "Team One follow me." Natsumi, Arashi, and the purple haired girl named Ami got up and followed Kushina out the door. A black haired and red-eyed woman in a dress that looked like it was made out of bandages came in the room and said, "Team Eight with me." Kiba and Shino got up and went to the red-eyed Jonin. Hinata started to get up before Naruto gently touched her hand and whispered, "I will see you tonight then Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed and nodded before running to catch up to her teammates and sensei. A brown haired Jonin then came through the door smoking a cigarette and said, "Team Ten come with me." Ino, Choji, and Ryu then got up and followed him.

No sooner after that another person came through the door. He was old, perhaps in his late sixties, an x shaped scar on his chin, bandages covering his right eye, his right arm also wrapped up, and he was walking around in a cane. "Team Eleven with me." Danzo said before his three students came to him. "We are heading to the Hokage's Tower steps for our meeting. You are to be there in no more and no less than ten minutes. Failure to do so will have you dropped from the shinobi program all together. Do you understand?" Shikamaru nodded quickly thinking, "This man is serious! Oh man, this is way too troublesome!" Naruto nodded thinking, "Hmm, perhaps Danzo will be an interesting sensei." Saia nodded knowing full well that this would happen. "Good now you are to head over there right away." Danzo said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three Genin then disappeared in a flash of speed towards the Hokage's Tower. Naruto simply ran through the allies knowing the quickest rout to the tower through them. "My suffering has paid off after all." Naruto chuckled to himself. He then got to the steps of the tower with five minutes to spare. Naruto saw Saia their already and said, "Well Saia-san, it seems you know a faster route here than I do." Saia smiled a fake smile and said, "Yes, I used to travel around here as a child." Naruto nodded to that. Within one minute of the time limit Shikamaru made it panting from all the running. Danzo then appeared and said, "Perhaps you shall make useful shinobi after all. Now we all must be familiar with our allies so we shall introduce ourselves. My name is Shimura Danzo. My likes are this village. My dislikes are all enemies to this village and certain weak individuals. My dream is to bring back the lost glory of our village. Now you Saia." Danzo said pointing to the pale girl. Saia smiled and said, "My name is Saia. My likes are drawing and my Nii-san Sai. My dislikes are enemies of Leaf. My dream is to become a great shinobi." Danzo nodded before pointing to Shikamaru. Shikamaru said, "My name is Nara Shikamaru. My likes are watching the clouds and my friend Choji. My dislikes are troublesome people. My dream is to become an ordinary ninja, get an ordinary wife, retire, get two kids one boy and one girl, and then die peacefully in my sleep." "The Nara is unmotivated and lazy. Something I will correct soon enough." Danzo thought. "Hmm, Shikamaru has been observing me since I arrived at the academy. I must be grabbing his interest with my new behavior." Naruto thought looking at Shikamaru who was glancing at him from time to time. Naruto saw Danzo pointing to him. Naruto nodded and said, "My name is Solf Naruto. My likes are ramen, Hinata-chan, and explosions…especially loud ones." Naruto whispered the last one with his voice filled with glee. "My dislikes are the Namikaze clan and most people in this village." Naruto says with his face becoming dark for a split second before becoming cheery once more. "As for my dreams? I suppose I have none."

Shikamaru looked shocked at this declaration and asks, "But Naruto, I thought you wanted to become Hokage. What happened?" Naruto smiled at him and said, "I realized that the Hokage is a thing." "A thing Naruto-san?" Saia asks with her fake smile. "The Hokage is nothing. He is simply a figurehead for the council. It would be foolish to continue to chase after a dream that will simply have me doing paperwork rather than being a shinobi that can do so much more." Naruto responded. Shikamaru kept looking at him with shock thinking, "What happened to Naruto?" Danzo thought, "Good, when I take the role as Hokage he will have no objections." Danzo then said, "Good, now if you will follow me I will give you the true Genin test." "I knew that troublesome test was too easy." Shikamaru muttered as they followed Danzo. Eventually they were outside the T & I building much to Shikamaru's confusion. They went inside and went through the halls filled with screams of pain, weeping, and pleas of mercy. They then stood in front of a desk that had a huge bear-like man in a chair. Naruto knew who he was instantly. His name was Morino Ibiki, the head of the torture and interrogation department. Naruto remembered how Ibiki protected him from a mob once when he was five. Naruto noticed he seemed disappointed and a bit sad at the moment. "I remember now. Anko was his partner so I guess he is disappointed by how Anko is like the rest." Ibiki looked up and asked, "What can I do for you Danzo-san?" Danzo then got a piece of paper from his robes and showed them to Ibiki. "Do you understand what I am requesting Ibiki-san?" Danzo asked while Ibiki replied, "Yeah but are you sure you want them to do it this early? I mean they are fresh from the academy…" "They are shinobi under my command Ibiki-san. They will do it if they wish to remain shinobi." Shikamaru thought, "What are we going to do that has _this_ guy concerned?" Ibiki nodded before moving to a cell and opening it. "You can go in. Luckily I chose three _special_ cases." Ibiki said darkly. Danzo nodded and motioned them into the cell. Ibiki put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Kid, I am really sorry about Anko. I truly, truly thought she was different from the rest but…" Naruto brushed off has hand and smiled before saying, "You have nothing to apologize for Ibiki-san. I also would like to thank you again for saving my life that time." Ibiki looked at him with shock and asked, "Y-you remember? After all this time?" Naruto chuckled, "I never forget a face. Especially those who are kind to me."

Naruto then headed into the cell before the door closed behind him. He then saw an interesting sight. The cell had three people chained to the wall that had hurt him in one way or another. One was his former caretaker at the orphanage before she kicked him out on the streets. He had heard that she was arrested for it but now it was confirmed. The second one was a man that Kiba's father, Inuzuka Ken, who attempted to feed him to rabid dogs and would have killed him if Kiba's mother Inuzuka Tsume did not save him and sent Ken straight to prison. The third person was his former sensei Mizuki. "What the hell is the demon brat doing here?" Ken growled. Danzo ignored him and said, "These three people have been sentenced to death for their crimes. If you wish to become true Genin you are to make your first kill using them." "D-danzo-san please! We were just trying to free the village from the demon!" Mizuki shouted in panic. "D-do we really have to kill them?" Shikamaru asked as Danzo handed him a kunai. "I do not see why you are questioning this." Naruto said while taking the kunai given to him by Danzo. "I-it's a human life Naruto! How can you be so calm about this?" Shikamaru yelled. "You knew that shinobi kill, did you not?" Naruto asked with a serious voice. "Y-yeah! But…" "So when you volunteered to be a shinobi, you had full knowledge that you were to kill someone one day. That headband that you wear says that you have accepted the fact that you are expected to kill. So why do you hesitate? If you are not willing to kill then you are unfit to be a shinobi." Naruto said before turning to Saia and said, "Ladies first." Saia nodded and clutched the kunai. "Don't listen to the demon brat! Fight…" His former caretaker was silenced by Saia's kunai digging into her head. As she slumped over dead the other two simply looked at shock at the trio of potential shinobi. "If it makes you feel any better Shikamaru, all these people tried to hurt me one way or another. That Inuzuka attempted to kill me by rabid dogs." Naruto said to Shikamaru as he nodded and shakily made his way to a crying Ken. "P-please! M-my son is one of you classmates!" Ken said in a desperate plea to escape his fate. Shikamaru then drove the kunai into Ken's jugular. Ken gurgled blood for a few minutes before slumping over dead. After this Shikamaru went to a corner of the cell and barfed everything that he ate that day. Naruto then approached Mizuki still wearing a smile but it was now growing darker. "P-please have mercy!" Mizuki screamed. Naruto's smile grew darker and he replied, "Forgive me, but I seem to have forgotten mercy today." Naruto then transmuted his kunai into a bomb and dug it into Mizuki's shoulder. Naruto then took a few steps back before Mizuki exploded in a rain of blood. Some of his bones flew across the room and his head was nothing but a smoldering heap on the floor. "How do you feel Naruto?" Danzo asked. Naruto wiped some blood off his face and replied, "Content Danzo-sensei." Danzo nodded and said, "You are now all honorary Genin of Konoha. You are all to be at Training Ground 13 at six in the morning sharp. Do not be late." Naruto, Saia, and a recently recovered Shikamaru nodded. The three Genin and their sensei then left the T & A building.

**_Later That Night:_**

Naruto walked to the Hyuuga compound in a good mood. "Hopefully my date with Hinata-chan will go smoothly." Naruto thought. He then saw Hinata at the front of the gate wearing her usual attire looking around nervously. Naruto chuckled before saying, "Hello Hinata-chan!" Hinata eeped in surprise but quickly calmed down. "So Naruto-kun where do you want to go out to?" Hinata asked blushing. Naruto smiled and said, "I was thinking maybe we can go to a place you liked Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded and said, "I know this nice little pastry shop that sells good cinnamon buns and tea. Maybe we can go there?" Naruto said, "Sound wonderful Hinata-chan, lets go." They walked through the village and Hinata tried her best to ignore the glares directed at them. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Do not worry Hinata-chan. I will make sure nothing hurts you." She nodded and thought dreamily, "Naruto-kun really does care!" Eventually they made it to the small pastry shop. It was twice as big as the Icharaku building but it was still quaint. When they got in Naruto noticed a spiky purple-haired civilian girl working behind the counter. "Hi Tatsuki-chan!" Hinata said loudly to catch her attention. Tatsuki looked up and smiled. "Hey Hinata-chan, how's it going? Hey is that guy behind you that boy you been talking about? I have to admit you are right, he is kind of cute in his suit." Tatsuki said teasingly. Hinata blushed up a storm as Tatsuki laughed. "Relax Hinata-chan, I am only kidding! Anyway what can I get you guys?" Tatsuki asked. "I will have some tea Tatsuki-san." Naruto said. "I would like some cinnamon buns Tatsuki-chan." Hinata asked. "Coming right up!" Tatsuki said before heading to the kitchen to make their orders. "So how is your team Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "My team is okay Naruto-kun. Kiba-san keeps asking me on dates but Shino-san stops him from trying to force himself on me. Kurenai-sensei has always been like a mother to me so I am happy she is my sensei." Tatsuki came back with the buns and tea and said, "Here you go guys, enjoy." They both nod as they take their food and drink from the tray. "So Naruto-kun, how is your team?" Hinata asked as Naruto sipped his tea. Naruto put down his cup and answered, "Shikamaru is smart but he needs to learn what being a shinobi means. Saia is a mystery; I can just tell she is hiding something. Danzo is old but most likely powerful since he was once the Hokage's rival." Hinata nodded as she ate her cinnamon buns. The two conversed a bit more until it was time to leave. They went to Tatsuki's counter and Hinata was reaching for her pocket when Naruto stopped her. "Do not worry Hinata-chan, I will take care of the bill." Naruto said taking from his pants pocket "Gama-chan" Hinata blushed at the sight of the frog-shaped wallet and thought, "Oh Kami he kept it!" "Wait outside Hinata-chan, I will be there shortly." Hinata nodded before walking outside. As soon as she was outside Tatsuki grabbed him by his tie and said, "Look, Hinata-chan really cares about you _a lot_. So if you break her heart I will rip off the thing that makes you a man! And this is not a threat it is a promise! You understand me?" She then surprisingly leaked killer intent. "You have nothing to worry about Tatsuki-san, I care about her the same way. Now can you please let go of my tie?" Naruto said as Tatsuki let go and said, "Good, we understand each other then." Tatsuki said before giving Naruto his change. Naruto then headed outside and started to lead Hinata home.

On the way he noticed three chakra signatures and sighed. "May you please not spy on our date?" Naruto asked as the Namikaze family dropped in front of them. "Naruto-kun, who are they?" Hinata asked. "I will explain later Hinata-chan. But get behind me just in case." Hinata nodded and moved behind Naruto. "Once again, why are you here?" Arashi said, "Please Nii-san we just want you to be in our family…" "I have been alone for most of my life so forgive me for being curious. Does family abandon one of their own and then poisons the sibling's minds so that they train to kill them?" "Nii-san please! If we did know you were the Kyuubi we would have…!" Natsumi shouted before Naruto interrupted her and said, "What was it that gave you clues that I was supposedly controlled by the Kyuubi?" Kushina looked down and said, "W-when you got the birthmarks, I thought…" "And yet you accepted that I was a demon instantaneously, never bothering to give yourself the thought of doubt. I did not know that a mother would simply abandon their child just because they looked a bit different." The Namikaze family looked down in shame. "If that is all then me and Hinata-chan will be leaving." "But Nii-san, we just want you to be happy!" Naruto ignored them and just kept walking with Hinata. "Very well, you leave us no choice." Kushina said before in lightning speeds wrapped a chain around Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted before Arashi restrained her from behind. Naruto shouted, "Hinata-chan!" "We're going to get rid of all your hurtful memories Nii-san, so we can be the family we were supposed to be." Natsumi said making her hands glow with chakra. "No! I can't fail Naruto-kun!" Hinata thought before she smashed her head backwards and broke Arashi's nose. In his shock he let go of Hinata who then hit his gut with a gentle fist thrust to the stomach. As he started to cough up blood Hinata ran and tackled Kushina making her let go of the chains. Naruto quickly got loose of the chains and transmuted the ground under Natsumi and made it combust, which had her flying a bit before she hit the ground and was knocked out. Naruto turned to Kushina then and said, "You know if you were just a normal person when you abandoned me I would have simply ignored you when you came back. But I read the Yondaime's letter. I know you were the former container of the Kyuubi. You condemned me when you yourself were once like me. You Namikaze Kushina…" Naruto's face was filled with wrath and anger. "…Are disgusting." He then turned to Hinata and said, "Look away Hinata-chan, you do not want to see what happens." She nodded and quickly looked away. "S-sochi please…" Naruto then grabbed her right arm and said, "I think you should duffer as much as I have. Now, lets start with your arm… " Naruto then transmuted the arm and it completely exploded from the shoulder down. "AHHHH!" Kushina yelled out in pain as she put her hand on the now bleeding stump. "…And now that face that the yondaime fell in love with…" He put his hand on Kushina's face to explode and transmuted enough of her face to leave permanent scarring all around it. "GHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Kushina cried out in pain and rolled around the floor. Naruto was about to continue when two arms wrapped around him and start to sob, "N-naruto-kun! Please stop! S-stop hurting people!" Naruto sighed before turning to a crying Hinata. "Alright Hinata-chan, I am done." Naruto said before carrying her bridal style back to her compound.

"Dou you hate me Hinata-chan? For what I did or who I truly am?" Naruto asked Hinata. "I-I do not hate you for the K-kyuubi Naruto-kun. A-and I believe that what that woman had done was unforgivable b-but nobody deserves to suffer like that." Naruto nodded before he walked to the front of the compound and gently put her down on her feet. "I will see you tomorrow then Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "All right Naruto-kun, see you tomorrow and goodnight" Hinata said blushing Naruto tipped his hat before leaving.

_Not _what he had in mind of his first date with Hinata, but it was still o-kay all things considered.

please review.. peace everyone!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Mission

Chapter 4's a go-go!

**Chapter 4- Mission**

Naruto woke up to see a bear masked Anbu standing by his bed. "The council has sent me to get you for a meeting." The Anbu said. _"They must have found the Namikazes then."_Naruto thought before he replied, "I will be there in a minute." The Anbu nodded before shinshunin away. Naruto got out from his bed and dressed in his usual attire. _"Will I be arrested for this? No, they need me for the Kyuubi. They would not dare to lock me up if I hold the most powerful demon in existence."_ Naruto thought as he walked out of his apartment._"Perhaps it is to simply tell me not to do it again. They now fear me more than ever for practicing my alchemy. To think that they fear me now that I have power when before they were torturing me with glee when I was powerless."_ Naruto thought as he neared the Hokage's Tower.

As Naruto entered the council room he saw the civilian half glare at him while the Shinobi half looked indifferent. "Solf Naruto, do you know why the council has requested for your presence?" Hiruzen asked, putting on his serious face on. "No, I have no knowledge to why I was sent here." "Do not lie demon! You know you had assaulted the Namikazes last night!" A pink haired woman shouted to him. Naruto frowned and said, "Must I tell you people over and over again? If I was truly a demon, I would have simply destroyed this village years ago. As to the Namikazes, yes I did hurt them." "You did not just hurt them Naruto. Kushina may have lost her entire Shinobi career. Arashi and Natsumi are now in the hospital because of their injuries." Homura said. "Those injuries were inflicted in self defense from Namikaze's assault on me." "LIES! Kushina-san would never attempt an unprovoked assault!" Tsume yelled, trying to defend her long time friend. "You may be able to refute my claim due to your friendship with Kushina-san Tsume-san. But I have Hinata-chan as a witness to the assault." Naruto said. Tsume growled before sitting down. "Do you know why the Namikaze clan tried to attack you Naruto-san?" Nara Shikaku asked. "Apparently, they wished to erase all my memories so that they could rebuild me to their image of what I should have been." Naruto replied coolly. The members of the council then started to whisper amongst each other what to do before Danzo spoke up. "Then there is no need for this discussion to continue. Assaulting a fellow leaf nin is considered high treason. Kushina-san is lucky we do not throw her in a cell." "That may be true Danzo-san, but the de..Naruto must be punished." Kohura said. "Nobody is going to get punished for defending themselves Kohura-san. This meeting is adjourned." Hiruzen said with authority.

"You may now go Naruto." Danzo said. Naruto nodded and left the building. "Are you going to defend him every time Danzo? If he murders someone in cold blood I will be forced to…" Hiruzen said before Danzo interrupted him. "Do what Hiruzen-san? Send him to prison? With his alchemy he can break out at any time. And if he stays the prison is filled with people who hate him, and now he has no qualms about killing them." Hiruzen sighed and said, "Very well Danzo, you can go now." Danzo got up and started to walk to the door before stopping and saying, "Before I go, I wish to see Naruto's alchemy at work on the field. You will assign us a high C-ranked mission." Homura glared at him and said, "You are going to get those boys and the girl killed if you assign them high leveled missions Danzo." "You should have more faith in them Homura-san. They will not disappoint." Danzo replied before leaving.

**_With Shikamaru:_**

Shikamaru laid on his roof watching the clouds. But his mind was not truly focused on them. He was thinking about his new sensei, the new Naruto, and his first kill. _"I do not understand. I remember that Ibiki guy said that we were not ready for killing yet. But that Danzo guy insisted. Its like he is wanting us to be okay with killing people on missions already, even though we just came out of the academy. And Naruto, what the hell changed him? He acts totally different and is okay with killing. Its like he does not even care. Man, this is too troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought before an Anbu appeared with the Kanji for root on the top of the mask. "Danzo-sama requests you to report to Training Ground 13 immediately." The Anbu said. "Who are you?" Shikamaru asked before the Anbu lifted him up forcefully off the ground. "You will report to Danzo-sama immediately Nara." The Anbu said in an emotionless voice before Shinshunin away. "Man, this is troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled before setting off for the training ground.

**_With Naruto:_**

Naruto walked calmly among the streets of Konoha, ignoring the glares of the villagers. _"There is no point with getting angry over fools."_ Naruto thought before he sidestepped a thrown brick. Naruto turned around to see a mob sneering at him. "You will pay for hurting the yondaime's wife demon!" The head of the mob shouted as the rest took out their weapons. "Must we do this? I simply want to return home." Naruto asked before one civilian rushed at him with a hammer. "Shut up demon!" He shouted as he brought the hammer down, fully intent on crushing Naruto's skull. But to his surprise Naruto simply raised his hand and grabbed the civilian's arm with relative ease. The civilian tried to escape the blonde alchemist's grasp but was unable to. Naruto then put his other hand on his arm and transmuted the man's entire body into a bomb. Naruto shoved the civilian back to the mob and said, "I believe this is yours. Have a nice day." Naruto tipped his hat before leaving. "Get back here dem…" The leader's voice was silenced when the civilian exploded, totally destroying him, killing some, and leaving others scarred and/or crippled for life in a shower of blood. Naruto heard the screams of pain and smiled. _"Ahh, music to my ears."_ Naruto thought before an Anbu with the Kanji for root on his forehead shinshunined in front of him. "Danzo-sama requests you at Training Ground 13." The Anbu says. "Tell Danzo-sensei I will be there soon." Naruto replies. The Anbu nods before shinshunin away. Naruto then walks to the training ground.

**_At Training Ground 13:_**

Training Ground 13 was almost exactly like all the other training grounds. It was surrounded by the forest for hiding, had a small lake for water jutsus, and an open field for jutsu and taijutsu training. The only difference is that it had the unfortunate privilege of being near the forest of death. So a few of the animals there went here from time to time. Naruto arrived to see Saia drawing against a tree. "I am impressed Saia-san, you have gotten here earlier than I have." Naruto commented. Saia gave her fake smile and said, "Of coarse Naruto-san, me and Nii-san live fairly near here." Naruto nodded before turning to see Shikamaru walking there. "What do you think Danzo-sensei wants us for? I hope it is not a troublesome mission." Shikamaru said. "In fact it is Shikamaru. I would also wish for you not to call our missions "troublesome". These missions show Konoha's strength as a village." Danzo said as he saw Shikamaru look at him with surprise for being there when he was not a second ago. "What is the mission then Danzo-sensei?" Naruto asked as Danzo pulled out a scroll from his robes. "There is a bandit camp a few miles from Konoha. Our task is to exterminate everyone there. No survivors." The three genin nodded although Shikamaru looked slightly hesitant. "My private security force will provide you with any supplies that you need before we go." Danzo said, motioning to the masked root Anbu who had ninja supplies in his arms. Shikamaru walked over and got a few kunai, shurriken, and ninja wire. After a few minutes he was ready to leave. "Good, now let us depart." Danzo said as the genin followed him.

**_Later Nearby The Bandit Camp:_**

The genin watched as Saia's ink mice came back from their job and dispelled, forming a map on Saia's special paper. "As you can see, these are their current positions." Saia said as she motioned the black dots on the map. "So what do we do Saia-san?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto thought for a moment before answering, "I need you and Saia-san to take out the ones keeping guard outside the camp. Once you are done, come with me so we can finish all those inside." They both nodded to the answer before going off to deal with the guards. Shikamaru neared one and shouted, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow then stretched to the bandit's feet, freezing him. "What th…" The bandit asked before Shikamaru reached for his kunai pouch on his right thigh, which the bandit did but unlike him, he had nothing there. Shikamaru then threw the kunai at the paralyzed bandit, which embedded itself between his eyes. The bandit's eyes rolled to the back of his head before falling over dead. Shikamaru almost barfed but held it back thinking, _"As troublesome as it may be, I cannot look weak. I am a shinobi of Konoha!"_ Steeling himself, Shikamaru then moved to his next target.

After a few minutes, they returned to Naruto. "Guards have been dealt with Naruto-san." Saia said as Naruto nodded and said, "Good, now follow behind me." They nodded as Naruto created shadow clones and ordered them to go by each of the bandit tents. Then each of the clones placed their hands on the floor by the tents, causing the ground beneath the tents to combust. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and saw him look gleefully at the sight of destruction he created. _"I need to see if Inochi-san can check up on Naruto."_ Shikamaru thought, worried about the blonde alchemist's mental health. They saw about thirty bandits who did not get caught in the explosions surround them. "Who the hell do you kids think you are?" One of the bandits asked. Naruto laughed and said, "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Solf Naruto. I am a Konoha alchemist assigned to exterminate this camp!" The bandits slightly took a step back, disturbed by how Naruto said he was to exterminate them like as if he were talking to a friend. "D-don't just stand there! Shoot those punks!" The leader of the group shouted, getting his courage back. Some of the bandits nodded before shooting arrows at the Konoha genin. Naruto chuckled before lifting his hands and transmuting the arrows in mid air to explode, shocking the bandits. "Is that it? What a shame, I was hoping for a challenge." Naruto said before launching himself on the bandits, zigzagging through them while secretly transmuting their weapons. As they exploded Saia created ink lions to attack another portion of the bandits. The lions ripped them apart with ease since the bandits were not used to fighting shinobi. Shikamaru launched kunai with explosive tags tied to them at another portion of the bandits, killing them all.

After all the bandits seemed to be killed, the genin started to leave. "Wait!" A female voice cried out. The group turned to see a group of scantly clad women who were most likely used as sex slaves by the bandits. "We just want to thank you, if it was not for you three we would have…" She was interrupted when Naruto grabbed her head and transmuted her entire body to explode. Shikamaru and the rest of the group of women could only gape in horror at what Naruto did. "What? We were ordered to exterminate this camp, no survivors. Isn't that right Saia-san?" Naruto asked. Saia nodded as she drew more lions saying, "That is correct Naruto-san." The lions then launched at the group of women, killing them as Naruto dealt with any attempting to escape. Thinking quickly, Shikamaru grabbed two teenage women and said, "Come on, I am getting you out of here." The teenagers looked at him with fear in their eyes before nodding and running with him. As they neared the forest Shikamaru said, "Go and run as fast as you can from here." The girls ran to the forest but looked back for a second as if to thank him. Suddenly though, they burst into an explosion of blood. Shikamaru could only gape at it before turning around to see Naruto with his hands out. "Thank you Shikamaru-san, me and Saia-san almost missed those two." Naruto said before calmly walking away.

Shikamaru's knees just gave out, making Shikamaru burst into tears on the ground.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review.**


End file.
